Aaron Maximus
"Fight to survive, survive to fight on" - ''Motto of Aaron's SOCOM task force Op-115 Aaron Maximus is the first introduced character in Void Of All Unhappiness. He has encountered almost everyone else known as significant and is rumored to have so much power that he rivals god himself, but this is untrue as rumors are just rumors. The real mastermind hangs above them all in their Void estate, hand on her hip and hawk on her shoulder. 'Basic Information' Aaron Clark Maximus was born somewhere in the late 1930's in a Nazist Germany. Somehow gaining the access to prototype time travel at the age of 10, he was disgusted at Germany's state and hitched a ride to what he thought was the best way out. Although as if he was born again, he arrived at Texas in 2004, to later be taken by new parents who had 2 kids a few years older than he named Paul and Naomi. After finishing a dreaded experience of high school, Aaron proudly joined the Army when he was 18. There, he met a similar peer who preferred to be called Nate. The two usually worked well together and soon grew higher in the ranks as the years went on. A few years into service, Aaron was beginning to remember the 1940's and took any free time he had to research all information he could find. Fascinated by what he left behind, he looked into research notes and projects inquiring the impossible, such as time travel, immortality, and necromancy. By continuing the limited research with his own studies, he quickly opened opportunities all over the field of science. He also became rapidly wealthy, eventually becoming one of the richest persons in America through his research, the media, and even by starring in advertisements and movies due to his popularity. How his popularity grew so quick, not even Nate understood. Plagued by immortality and the grief of producing it, he became powerful in the military and in science as he also grew old. Although he did not age in looks past 30, he is older than 150. There is so much to learn about Aaron that it's impossible to explain it all on this page. Look around for at least some more of his story. '''Skillset' * Assault rifle and handgun weapons specialist (advanced level) * Wunder Weapon handling specialist and inventor * Explosives weapon specialist, particularly launchers * Security detail, personnel and systems (advanced level) * Training knowledge on most, if not all, firearms in the world * Stationary weapons, armored transport, and fighter aircraft basic training and experience * Special sciences and alchemy of his ancestry (mastery) * Calculus, trigonometry, and algebra (adept level) * Nearly a mastermind in tactics, shown in as the leader of OP 115 * Somewhat fluent polyglot (Russian, German, Korean, Japanese, and English) Proficiencies * Biochemical sciences and general atypical study of the sciences, such as Element 115 * Weaponsmith and firearms knowledge * Overall military demeanor and highly renowned experience in both leadership and as infantry * Absolutely phenomenal with M4-family weapons (S&W 639, AR-15, M4A1, M16A4, Hk416, etc. and etc.) Experience * Army Ranger, OP 115 combat veteran * Initial catalyst of The Realm of 935 * Veteran of the war in Vietnam and Afghanistan, The Great War, World War II, The Gulf War, Desert Storm, and The Korean War * Visited the Moon several times * Veteran of the Terror/Drone Conflict of 2025 * Continued support to counter-terrorism in Team Rainbow * Keeping the zombies at bay Sidenotes * As Aaron has met almost all significant figures, he has not met Jacob, ironically the most despicable of them all and probably won't ever since he's dead * Clark is the adopted last name he was given, but chose his correct last name after digging into his father's past * Aaron makes music on his free time, enjoying electronic-type music. Preferring the hard music to dance to, he has collaborated with many people who he admires * Living in a place found similar to Silent Hill, Aaron resides in a mansion built for him that has a private road trailing down a mountain to the quiet Crimson, Colorado. This place has yet to be found on a map, but is suspected to be northwest of Denver * To the immortality ability, Aaron can revive himself from death. The only exception to this is suicide. For those who he grants share in his powers with, they can still die and are revived by Aaron within a short time. Aaron is the only one who can be the reviver, and his death means ceasing all shared powers with anyone else * Many of Aaron's friends have split up from his actions, despite that they too are immortal. Their immortality (as explained above) only stops them from aging and dying of natural causes. Some of these friends are Nate, Alex, and a mysterious person known only as "Labs" Quotes * "Have I tried dying, yeah I gave death a shot. I got him in the chest, if you catch my drift." * "You can't change the past, but you can look forward to the future. If you can change the past, then you must look to the present." * "Many people ask me why I've gone back in time to participate in every war America's fought in, well it's not because I like or endorse war, no. I support my troops, I was and still am one of them. I want to personally know what living hell is like from every era. I know what the fighting is like, I know what the down times are like, and I know what loss feels like." Song Category:Significant Characters